2- La traición de una amiga
by clarissa19831
Summary: Bueno, aquí traigo mi segunda entrega... es un Serena/Diamante, en lo personal, me gusta mucho esta pareja... saludos y hasta pronto :)


**2.- La traición de una amiga**

_En el departamento de Darien, el moreno prepara una comida especial, velas aroma a vainilla… colocó pétalos de rosa roja por todo el camino desde la puerta hasta el comedor… Quería que todo fuera especial para la mujer amada… _

_Raye llega de prisa al departamento, mete sus llaves, abre, y se sorprende…_

**Raye:** ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué es todo esto! (Mira su alrededor)

**Darien:** Esto es para la Reina de mi corazón (La abraza) ¡Feliz aniversario! Te amo preciosa…

**Raye:** Feliz aniversario mi corazón… (Lo abraza)

**Darien:** Ven, siéntate… (La guía hacia la mesa) no sabes que larga fue la espera, y ni que decir de la escuela, ya quería salir para poder verte… (La besa)

**Raye:** Oh Darien me haces tan feliz, te amo mi amor…

**Darien:** Sé que no es una manera muy romántica… pero… (Saca un anillo con un hermoso rubí)

**Raye:** ¿Eso… es?

**Darien:** Es mi promesa de amor hacia ti (La abre) Raye Hino te amo desde hace mucho tiempo… eres especial es mi vida, y en mi corazón, por favor… cásate conmigo…

**Raye:** Darien (Mirando a los ojos al chico) no esperaba esto… después de cuatro años… (Llora) no sabes cuánto te amo… si mi amor… quiero ser tu esposa…

_Darien pone el anillo en el dedo de la chica, para después besarla…_

**Darien:** Mi amor… no llores, me haces el hombre más feliz, el aceptar ser mi esposa… te amo…

**Raye:** Sólo quiero pedirte algo… no seas duro con Serena, ella te ama…

**Darien:** Ella es una buena amiga Raye… fue una grata compañía en tu ausencia… sentí morir cuando me dejaste… hablaré con ella cuanto antes… no quiero seguirme ocultando…

**Raye:** Mi amor, fue un error dejarte, cuando mi madre me dijo que nos íbamos de Tokio… sentí morir… fueron noches sin dormir… y cuando volví, sólo pensé en verte, más cuando te vi con ella, creí que me habías olvidado y no tuve más que resignarme…

**Darien:** Yo no puedo estar sin ti Raye, mi Raye (La pega a su pecho) no hablemos más de ella, tú eres la mujer que amo… celebremos nuestro compromiso… ¿Te parece si cenamos?

**Raye:** Si amor…

_Serena camina cabizbaja con rumbo a su casa, por un lado se sentía feliz de haber sido aceptada en la universidad, por el otro, Darien, su gran amor, la había desdeñado una vez más… esa noche tenía planeado decirle que había logrado ingresar a una universidad…_

**Serena:** Vaya, que feo se siente estar caminando sola, sin mi Darien…

_La chica llegó a su casa, se cambió de ropa, tiene un par de años viviendo sola, su madre, aunque vivía cerca, la visitaba regularmente… Lita, vive con su madre, la cual se la pasa mucho tiempo trabajando en un restaurante, ya que su padre murió en un terrible accidente… Amy vive con su padre, el es dueño de una empresa textil, su madre es modelo, se separó de él hace poco… Raye vive con su madre, una mujer adinerada que se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta y de hombre en hombre, desde que su padre murió en un incendio, la mujer se tiró al vicio… Mina y su hermano viven solos, sus padres viven en Bélgica, por cuestiones de trabajo… el chico de vez en cuando mete a Mina en cintura, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es bastante consecuente… Darien sólo tiene a su padre con vida, aunque llevan una mala relación se ven de vez en cuando… su padre sólo quiere a su empresa y vivir el momento…_

_En un centro de rehabilitación se encuentra un hombre de aproximadamente veintitrés años… se sentía triste y solo… su vida "Había terminado" con la muerte prematura de su esposa y su vida gira en torno a la bebida… _

**Zafiro:** Vamos hermano, sólo te faltan dos semanas… es cuestión de tiempo y de tu fuerza de voluntad… no puedes echar a perder así tu vida…

**Diamante:** Zafiro, ella era toda mi vida… no sabes cuánto la extraño…

**Zafiro:** Si, pero ella no querría verte de esta manera… tienes que salir adelante…

**Diamante:** Para ti es muy sencillo decirlo… Petzite está bien…

**Zafiro:** Oh, por favor… no compares… ella siempre ha sido una mujer intachable… en cambio Evolet… siempre dejó mucho que pensar…

**Diamante:** ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de ella!

**Zafiro:** Hermano, ella te engañaba, en el auto no iba sola, recuerda que iba con un tipo, tú la viste muchas veces con él… no niegues la verdad…

**Diamante:** No quiero hablar de esto, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y reanudar mi vida…

_Darien despertó de un lánguido sueño, a su lado, estaba la morena que le robó el corazón hace años, la abrazó y besó largamente…_

**Darien:** Hola preciosa… ¿Qué tal estás?

**Raye:** Mmm, excelente mi amor… todo estuvo exquisito…

**Darien:** Sobretodo tú bella (La vuelve a besar) ven, quiero abrazarte (La jala hacia el)

_Se unieron en un profundo beso… _

**Darien:** ¿Te gustó tu sorpresa mi amor? (Acariciando el vientre desnudo y liso de la chica)

**Raye:** Mmm, me encantó… (Mirando el anillo) y también lo que siguió después de eso… (Sonríe)

**Darien:** Sabes que soy tuyo mi vida…

**Raye:** **Y yo te pertenezco sólo a ti, aún recuerdo mi primera vez… fue algo maravilloso… **

**Darien**: Gracias por dejarme ser el primero… te amo…

**Raye:** Y serás el único… (Lo besa)

_Empezaron a acariciarse el uno al otro… subiendo de tono sus roces… el amanecer daba sus primeros indicios… _


End file.
